The Fruit of Helix
'The Fruit of Helix '''is the fourth movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. It takes place between episodes 55 and 56. Far out in the Vexus Galaxy, a group of Space Pirates blast off through realms conquering them. When they find a nice realm to take, they head there. In addition, Yarrow wants to check-up on his "baby" cousin, Uno from the Human World to get him to join them. Once there, they plant seeds of a fruit that will not only grow to make them stronger, but blow up the entire world in five hours. Uno, Goki, Dashi, Talio, Masumune & Natsumi must stop him. When all seems hopeless, Uno must rise above the challenge to not only stop his cousin, but the fruit as well. Overview Deep far out in in the Vexus Galaxy, a group of Space Pirates are looking for a new realm to plant their fruit, The Fruit of Helix. When they finally find a decent realm, they head there. Realizing that the one known as Paracress was sent to the Human World twelve years prior to this day, Yarrow decides to go there and check up on his baby cousin, as well as conquer the Human World. Meanwhile, Goki Nagato, Yuki Anora and Dashi Rasume goes up into the woods to find fresh meat for dinner at Uno Hukara's. They find two Baskings and a Basin. They then hurry up back to Uno's house. Meanwhile, Masumune Rigoki is driving steady with Natsumi Eizo, preparing to get to Uno's dinner party. However, they witness aircrafts coming into the atmosphere. Yarrow and his crew lands and they plant the Mother Fruit into the ground, causing all of its roots to spore and expand across the realm. The Human World when then explode in 3 hours. After witnessing this, Masumune hurries to Uno's house. When they get there, the two tells Uno and the others all of the news. After hearing this, Damino explains to Uno that Masumune is not telling a lie and that his realm is in grave danger and he and his friends need to save it. Uno tells Yuki to finish the food while he and the others goes out to stop the evil forces. As they travel, they learn of the realm's inhabitants starting to act strange. Eventually, they show up at a giant branch that extends all the way to the Mother Ship and the Big Tree Tower. The heroes travels up the branch and finds 6 guys. The guy in the back steps forward and reveals that he in fact remembers who Uno is. He reveals himself to be Yarrow, Uno's older cousin. This shocks everyone. Yarrow then explains that Uno is from an extinct race, called the Desukhans. Uno then denies all things but starts to remember but has no memory of his cousin. Yarrow then gets a bit annoyed but offers Uno the option to join him and his crew as the Fruit of Helix has been planted and will not only steal the energy to help grow it from the fruits, but blow up the realm. After hearing this, Uno declines his cousin's offer twice and Yarrow realizes why he won't join, stating that Uno is soft and has grown attached to the "insects" in the realm. Yarrow then orders his men to fight Uno and his friends. He then heads back to the Mothership. Uno and his friends springs into action and Uno jumps passed all of the others. Dashi takes on Kurrat, Goki fights Turnip, Masumune engages in battle with Drumstick, Natsumi fights Leek and Talio Satoke, who rises into action, fights Avocado. With Yarrow examining the battles in from the ship, he discovers with his Translater/Scanner that Uno is on his way. He then gets excited, preparing to fight his cousin. With all the commotion, the Human World only has 2 hours left. Meanwhile, Goki and Turnip fight for a while until Turnip blasts Goki. Goki then shows up behind him and knees him. However, he rebound off of a tree and punches Goki. He then kicks him into a boulder. Dashi and Kurrat are beating each other up, trading punches. However, Dashi strikes him with a dropkick. Kurrat then gets up and fires a Purple Powder Beam, injuring Dashi. Masumune and Drumstick fight for a while until Masumune sends a Wolf Bane Seal out at Drumstick. However, the latter dodges it and then knees Masumune and then punches him into the face. He then rams him into the ground. Natsumi and Leek are fighting, with her trying to slash him. He then kicks her and she pushes him away. He then jumps on her and blasts her, singing her back. Talio and Avocado mock one another and begin to fight. The two are even until Avocado starts to dominate in their fight. Talio then dodges his last assault and belives the fight to be over after this. He then knees Avocado and throws him into a boulder. Talio then wants to face off against Yarrow. Avocado just simply cleans himself off and awaits for his comrades. Natsumi is then getting beat down by Leek and then gets blasted and faints. Masumune tries to fight Drumstick but gets beamed in the knee. He is then wasted by a Gigantic Giga Bomb. Dashi is headbutted and falls down. He barely gets up only to get kicked in the heart. Goki struggles with Turnip and gets thrashed. He then hits Turnip with a Meteor Impact. However, Turnip gets up and smashes down and punishes Goki. He then throws Goki in the pile where Uno's other friends are. The five them meets up but immediately chases after Talio once they notice him still flying up. He flies up and taunts Uno, saying that he will beat him. Uno then notices Yarrow's Destruction Squadron and kicks and knees them in the face, causing all of them to instantly fall down into the ground. Uno then chases upward to follow Talio to the Big Tree Tower. Talio confronts Yarrow and believes himself stronger than Uno and able to defeat Yarrow. However, Yarrow disagrees with both the statements and fights Talio. Uno scurries up the Big Tree Tower as the henchmen all get up, angered that Uno did that to them. They all then race up to get him. Talio and Yarrow fight, with Talio being somewhat on terms with him. Talio then kicks him. This prompts Yarrow to actually some portion of his power. He then starts to beat down on Talio. He then uses his Impaling Beam on Talio, defeating him. He then throws him outside, to where Uno arrives and witnesses Talio falling down. Talio then falls straight to the bottom of the Tree Tower. Uno then confronts Yarrow, saying that he will defeat him. Yarrow is disappointed that Uno decided to stay with the humans and not carry out his mission. He then explains that all of the realm's energy is being sapped and will be gone in a short time and that the realm will blow up in an hour. Before the two fights, Yarrow's henchmen comes in and demands to settle the score with Uno for walking out on them. The 5 of them then fights Uno all throughout the Big Tree Tower, even passed the Mother Fruit, something that Uno notices. He then starts beating on the minions and then kills them with a Body Mass. Uno then finds Yarrow again and prepares to fight him. The two engages in battle and they seem to be evenly matched. However, Yarrow notices with his Translater that Uno's Fighting Power is starting to rise rapidly. Uno then starts to overpower Yarrow and smashes him. He then kicks him to the other side of the Tree Tower. Uno then enters his Full Body Massx3 after Yarrow states that his hits were weak. Uno then dominates in battle and then goes Full Body Massx5 to cause some more damage. Angered that his weakling of a cousin surpassed him in strength and skill, Yarrow tricks Uno and gains possession of a Fruit of Helix until the Mother Fruit makes more. With only 45 minutes reamaining, Yarrow eats the fruit and his strength heightens drastically. He then proceeds to beat and pulverize Uno, thrashing him and pounding him into the dirt. Yarrow uses his Divine Agility to beat up on Uno and then uses his Clone Ability to trick and smash him down. Uno goes into a Full Body Massx10 but is no match and is beaten by Yarrow's Pressured Burial. Uno then goes Full Body Massx20 but is still unable to compare to his cousin's power. Yarrow then defeats Uno with his Spinal Seal. Afterwards, he notices that all life and energy in the realm is almost gone. Now with only 30 minutes, Yarrow prepares for his ship and expects to leave when there is only 2 minutes remaining. He heads to the Big Tree Tower and eats the last remaning fruits. His power then increases tenfold. As he prepares for his departure, he is visited by all 5 of Uno's friends. They all blow up the Mothership and Yarrow's henchmen ships. He then explains that he still has a ship hidden to escape from. He is surprised to see them up and doubts their abilities to continue on. As they all rush Yarrow, he thrashes and defeats them all. However, Talio comes back for a rematch and to get revenge. He states that he is more powerful than both Uno and him combined, and will defeat him. He tries to slash him with his sword but Yarrow breaks it with his finger. He then beats down on Talio. Afterwards, he blasts Talio out somewhere, stating that he should be ashamed for say high and mighty things. With only 15 minutes left, the realm starts to go orange/brown. In addition, the roots start to morph and grow, attaching themselves in preparation to combust. With all the things going on, Uno is given the strength spiritually to get back up for one last fight. After Yarrow detects this with his Translater, he knees Uno and blasts him multiple times. He then heads back to the Mothership, preparing to leave. Uno walks over to each of his friends and is able to gain their energies. However, Yarrow detects this before he gets to Talio and beats on him, making sure he is dead. The time left is 8 minutes and so Yarrow heads to the Big Tree Tower, to where he plans to remove the Mother Fruits seeds and plant them on a new realm. However, Uno gets back up and manages to get Talio's chi after a small argument. He then heads to the Big Tree Tower with only 5 minutes until explosion. He confronts Yarrow one last time, determined to win. Yarrow in turn mocks Uno and wonders why he does not give up. Uno replies that he is the hope of the world and will not fail. They have a stare down until Yarrow fires a Pressured Burial while Uno attacks with a Penetrate! that he gathered from absorbing some of the power from the Mother Fruit. This attack consumes Yarrow's and hurls him through the Big Tree Tower. This results in Yarrow's demise and the destruction of the Tree Tower. Uno is happy but still has to rid of the Mother Fruit as it will drain all life and destroy the realm in 2 minutes. Uno tries to destroy the Mother Fruit but is too weak. Now with only a minute left, he rushes but cannot figure it out. It is only when he has 5 seconds is that Uno grabs the seeds from within the soil and destroys them with the remains of his energy, destroying the roots, releasing the energy back into the realm and stopping the explosion. With that done, Uno and his friends cheer each other and congratulate Uno. Afterwards, they head back to Uno's house for a feast. Category:Movies